


厄洛斯

by Muyuan_93



Category: Block B, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muyuan_93/pseuds/Muyuan_93
Summary: 真实get到B-Bomb的帅后我就知道我不可能放过他 很久没写过R18 希望还能看吧*关于短文的名字大概查了点，某度给的答案是 厄洛斯 和 阿佛洛狄忒，这里选用的是厄洛斯，大概更符合些，至于为什么起这个名字只是本人的突发奇想，顺便想赞美下B-Bomb在舞台上的性感而已，如果有什么失误欢迎指出





	厄洛斯

**Author's Note:**

> 真实get到B-Bomb的帅后我就知道我不可能放过他 很久没写过R18 希望还能看吧
> 
> *关于短文的名字大概查了点，某度给的答案是 厄洛斯 和 阿佛洛狄忒，这里选用的是厄洛斯，大概更符合些，至于为什么起这个名字只是本人的突发奇想，顺便想赞美下B-Bomb在舞台上的性感而已，如果有什么失误欢迎指出

在舞台上李敃赫总可以散发出不一样的魅力，性感的，致命的，令人想要占有的。  
表志勋一直这样认同着。  
他见过很多样子的李敃赫，害羞的，生气的，甚至是痛苦的，但从没有哪样可以比舞台上的李敃赫更令他着迷。  
舞台上的李敃赫发着光，像欲望化成的神，连汗水都被他掺揉了情欲。

休息室的更衣间很难挤下两个男人，尤其是在不通风的情况下更加拥挤闷热。汗水从李敃赫的发梢滴落流向后颈然后被表志勋舔去，汗水在表志勋口里变成唾液和热气，他的后颈上只留下一道水痕，在灯光下闪闪发亮，证明汗水曾经到达过。

潮热的呼吸在半身镜上不断雾化凝聚成细小的水珠流向李敃赫的嘴边，成为他惟一的水源和清凉，他贴近镜面试图让发烫的胸口也凉下来，而表志勋依旧紧黏着他的背，用行动实践他自己外号的真实性。  
他的胸口死死压在镜面上，冰凉的镜面将他乳珠刺激到挺立，褐红的乳珠被他和表志勋的重量挤压地更红，堆积在他喉咙里的声音终于被逼出来一点，轻飘飘的声音在表志勋的粗重的呼吸声中消失。  
表志勋没有在意那声轻飘飘的声音，他更在意从李敃赫身上散发出的香味，他的敃赫哥今天的味道很好闻，是他喜欢的香味。  
表志勋不喜欢用香水，但这并不妨碍他喜欢香水，就像今天喷在李敃赫身上的味道，无论是飘在舞台上酸苦果味中夹杂的雨过天晴后的土腥味，还是现在混着发胶和汗水挥发出的果味皂香，这都是他的喜好。

表志勋把头埋在李敃赫的肩里嗅着那股香气，他的手从李敃赫的小腹穿过直达松垮的长裤内，半硬在器官在表志勋的手中彻底变硬，李敃赫的脑袋抵在镜面上，断断续续的喘息声从他的口中泄出，表志勋的手在他胯下缓慢地撸动，宽大的手足以将硬起的器官包裹住，表志勋将指腹堵在流出液体的小孔上轻柔的磨蹭，像是为了折磨他一般的缓慢轻柔。  
李敃赫无法再阻止那些声音，他喘息着在有限的空间里下压自己的腰，把圆翘的臀部靠向身后人的胯下。  
表志勋没有错过这样的福利，他用另一只手紧搂着李敃赫的腰，将人拉进他的怀里，李敃赫的后背在他身前弯出一种干净利落的线条，圆润的臀隔着布料在他胯上磨蹭，这令表志勋看红了脸，他的敃赫哥总有办法在意外的点上展现出令人发麻的性感，他粗喘着含住李敃赫通红的耳尖用舌面卷着外耳廓吮吸舔咬，然后他张口，用比平时更低沉嘶哑的声音在李敃赫的耳边轻声说着话。  
他说：敃赫哥，请让我进去。

这一声尊称足以让李敃赫从骨子里开始酥软，他抬手仰着头拉过表志勋的脑袋和他互换了个黏糊糊的热吻。表志勋缠着李敃赫的舌头向他口腔内扯去，李敃赫倾斜的舌面狠狠地剐蹭过表志勋的牙床，唾液中带出一丝血腥味。  
他的手捏紧表志勋的脖颈，让他这个弟弟在脖颈的酸胀感中松开了他，而李敃赫并没有离开表志勋的唇，他撕咬过表志勋的唇再用舌头舔弄咬痕，他在用这样方式惩罚着他的弟弟，也安慰着他。

李敃赫有多热爱这个弟弟，就有多迫切为这个弟弟大开他的双腿，他脱下长裤，向他的弟弟敞开身体，就像神明接纳他的信徒。  
长裤堆在李敃赫的脚边，底裤卡在他的大腿中间被拉扯到变形，他的手在表志勋的上衣口袋内摸索，他看到在表志勋挤进更衣室前往口袋里装了东西，一支便携式的润滑剂。他摸出润滑剂用沾满汗液的手撕开个小口，他将滑腻冰凉的液体挤在表志勋握紧他阴茎的手上，冰冰凉的液体让李敃赫在表志勋怀里狠狠打了个冷颤。  
表志勋一边在他额角亲吻一边将润滑剂涂满在他的阴茎和表志勋自己的手上，滑腻的润滑剂让表志勋的手毫无障碍的在他的阴茎上撸动，他软绵绵的靠在表志勋胸口上，用他家弟弟做支撑点不让自己腿软到瘫在地上，李敃赫发出舒适的叹息，他赤裸的臀肉紧挨着身后的表志勋，他甚至能感受到表志勋下身发出的炙热，他闭起眼睛把自己的屁股从表志勋身上抬离，好方便下一步的进行。

裹满润滑液的手指在紧致的甬道里四处扣弄，从一根手指到三根手指的扩张速度快的让李敃赫皱起眉，他扭头把脸埋在表志勋的发梢里，压抑的呼吸都在诉说他的不适，他们并不常做这些事，尤其对象是他们处在精力旺盛的老幺，李敃赫只能尽力让自己放松来配合急躁的表志勋。  
很快的，表志勋正式的进入李敃赫，这并不是一个舒服的过程，对他们彼此而言都是。表志勋牵着李敃赫的手，用十指紧握的方式来安抚他哥哥的不适，他吻过李敃赫呼气的嘴唇，在他哥哥的体内缓慢抽送着。  
尽管他们不常做爱，但李敃赫依旧在表志勋的节奏中开始享受，这是他们无用的默契在作祟，表志勋清楚该怎么做能让他再次吐出腻人的声音，表志勋将李敃赫再次压回镜子上，他看着他喜爱的哥哥在半身镜前舒展身体，潮红在他脸上和胸口前汇聚，未来得及擦的口红在亲吻中蹭的唇边都是，活像一部被人凌虐的18禁色情片。  
表志勋叹息着低头隔着那层单薄衬衣吻咬李敃赫的肩膀，在他的欲望之神身上刻下他的虔诚，他的欲望。

他一下接一下狠狠撞进李敃赫的体内，将紧致的甬道操弄到松软，直到他的出入不再被肠肉阻拦，直到他的神只能用嘶哑的嗓音发出难耐的呻吟。  
李敃赫抓紧搂着他的手，颤抖的舌尖探出半张的唇边舔过，快感几乎让他燃烧了身体中所有的水分，他在高潮的边缘徘徊，翘起的阴茎不断流出液体，他开始随着表志勋撞击的节奏扭动，肉体相撞的声音一声大过一声，大到可以让他们担心会不会被人听到，但没有人关心这个问题，情欲让他们陷在欢愉中。  
表志勋扯着李敃赫的发梢把他拉到自己面前吻住，高潮在他们热切的吻中到来，李敃赫呜咽着在颤抖中接受了表志勋的精液。

像爱神接受了信徒的奉献。

**Author's Note:**

> *关于文中提到的香水是MMM（马丁.马吉拉）的无名之水，味道描述参考了一位个人比较喜欢的香评阿婆主的评价，欢迎感兴趣的朋友一起种草 参考视频：b站 AV49063472


End file.
